This ain't no fairytale, but it is love
by homeskillett
Summary: Bella was heartbroken when Edward left. Now she's fallen in love with another vamp but he has red eyes and she learns that there is such a thing as magic. Hermione wasn't sure how to react to vamps and why is one constantly at her side?
1. Bella

He left me. I'm not sure why. But all I know is that I am never making the same mistake. Because that's all he really was. Just a mistake and I was fooled into believing it was love because I thought it was the perfect fairytale. This invincible Prince Charming helping a clumsy _**human**_ damsel in distress. I can remember the day perfectly.

_Flashback_

"_Bella, we're leaving." Edward said. His face an emotionless mask._

"_When? How am I going to break this to Charlie? Should I go and pa- -" I cut off when I realized._

"_By we… you mean-"_

"_My family and I." His response was curt and his face showed signs of annoyance._

"_Why? No, you can't do this. If this is about the party I swear it was nothi-" He cut me off glaring._

"_It's not about the party. I just don't want you anymore. You're just a silly little human and I want nothing more to do with you." He kept glaring and my breaths were coming out in short gasps._

"_You.. don't.. want.. me?" I knew it came out as more of a question but I had always figured that when he told me he didn't want me it would be when I'm a vampire. I didn't think it would be because he already got sick of me._

"_Yes. Now, if you don't mind. I've got to go. Places to be, __women__ to screw." He smirked and left._

_End flashback._

I knew what he meant by women. Vampires he could actually have sex with.

It hurt in the beginning. But now? Now I'm just angry. He took my family away from me! He led me to believe that I was worthless. Now, I just want to find him and kick his fucking sparkling arse. But, I'll just continue here until I can find a way to get back at him.

I miss my family. Alice; little energizer bunny on crack. Emmett; the big brother I never had and may never have again. Jasper; caring from afar but I knew that he loved me as a sister. Rosalie; she never told me her story but I know it was one of the reasons she never spoke much to me. Carlisle and Esme; the two parents I wish I had. I loved my true parents but I always felt that they were the children and I was the single mother that had to look out for them.

I never stopped missing them but Edward, I could care less what happened to him. It might seem irrational but I have gotten over him completely. I look back at all of our times spent together and I notice all the exasperated looks I missed because I was too caught up in him. I can't believe I let myself lose it and throw my heart on the line with out checking to see if it was safe.

I know that I should totally forget anything to do with them but I can't, and for now, I'm just going to sleep and go to school tomorrow. I feel like something kinda big is going to happen tomorrow.


	2. Hermione

With Voldemort gone the wizarding world had gone into a frenzy of cleaning up and restoring everything back to some semblance of normalcy.

It was decided that Hogwarts would be rebuilt first so that students can come back to the only place that has seemed like the real home for many. Harry, Ron and I were invited back. There wasn't much left to learn but we had to come back and visit our home and even if we were saviors we still needed qualifications for jobs. Or, at least Ron and I still do. Harry as the official savior of our world could ask to be Minister and he would get it. But, we all just want to be back home where we first started our wonderfully tragic journey.

There were no prejudices now. Slytherins helped the light side during the war, they changed sides. We were reluctant at first but with Dumbledore there guiding us we knew to trust him. Blaise and Draco soon became two of my best friends. Turns out we have so many things in common. Harry and Ron still don't like Draco and Blaise, they still think they're un-trustworthy. I don't know how they could think that when Dumbledore trusts them and that Draco and Blaise have saved Harry and Ron on many occasions from Death Eaters. But they tolerate each other, good enough for me at least.

Pansy is like a sister to me. She and Ginny both are. They helped me in their own quiet way and we all get along so well.

Everyone is so much more carefree now. Sure, we have all suffered great loses. Lupin, Tonks, Snape, the twins, Colin Creevy and so many more. But we know that they sacrificed their lives for a happier world and wouldn't want us to live our lives in sadness and guilt. We all came to acknowledge that so we live our life as we want it.

With the threat of imminent death gone I had decided to restore the memories back to my parents but when I saw them looking so happy I decided to leave them alone and let Mrs Malfoy adopt me un-officially as my mother and Mr Malfoy as my father. It was a shock at first to the entire wizarding world that two ex-death eaters had adopted a muggleborn, and some believed that it was a trick. But as time grew on and the public seeing the the Malfoy family treating me with respect and love they began to understand that the family had changed and were much better.

With changes happening around me I had decided that I wanted a change as well. Thanks to Lucius and Narcissa, Mom and Dad to me now, I had a very full vault at Gringotts bank and with all the galleons in there I knew I would be set for a very luxurious life, even without the job. So, I used some of it to help with another change. My appearance. My hair had grown into soft ringlets going just below my shoulder and I had a clear complexion and nice eyes. My body was in great shape too but I felt that with the help of appropriate clothing I could define and show everybody how in shape my body was. I got fashionable muggle clothing and decided to get a few muggle and wizarding dresses as well. I had bought make-up as well. But mostly it was eye make-up to make my eyes stand out more.

Hogwarts was starting back in two days. Draco and I have packed and were all ready.

I was knocked out of my thoughts by a knock at the door.

"Come in!"

Draco came walking in with Blaise, Pansy and Theo following behind. I stood and gave them all a hug.

"Hey guys. So, why have you all decided to grace me with your presence?" I smirked, a trait I had gotten from spending too much time with the Slytherins.

"Well, _sister_ dearest. We decided that since we only have two days left till school opens up again that we should have a movie night before we go back to the dull life that school entails." Of course. The Malfoys had been kind enough to have a movie theatre built in after I had shown them the wonders of Transformers. I used magic to make a portable dvd player work and had inserted the first Transformers dvd in and from then on in they were in love with movies.

It sounded like a great idea before going to school so I agreed to go along with it and let Theo sling me over his shoulder and carry me down to the theatre room.


	3. Volterra

I woke up still feeling good about today and decided to dress to impress.

I quickly had a shower and looked through my closet for some clothing. Finally finding what I wanted, I grabbed my purple skinny jeans that were ripped at the knees, my loose fitting black florally top and a gray cardigan that went just pass my butt. I put it all on tucking the very bottom of my top into my jeans and putting on some white converse sneakers I had doodled all over in different colours.

I straightened my hair before pulling it into a loose pony-tail and went downstairs for breakfast. Noticing Charlie was there I gave him a huge smile and began eating my cereal and then getting into my pick-up truck after saying goodbye to Charlie.

Nobody took notice of me as I pulled up as they were too busy admiring the three flashy cars parked in the school carpark. Whoever owned these cars were still sitting in them obviously hoping the attention will leave quickly. I sat in my truck waiting for them to get out knowing that whoever was in there was the reason for my good feeling this morning. It took them a while as it was still pretty early and school wouldn't start for another 20 minutes but the occupants of the cars soon realized the attention wouldn't be diverted unless they did something about it.

I was shocked 2 people came out of each car, it wasn't the amount of people in the car that shocked me but the beauty of all 6 of them. They all had pale features and even from my distance from them I could still see their piercing red eyes. I knew, instantly, that these weren't normal people but vampires. There was something odd about them that made me trust them even though I could tell they drank from humans.

They walked to the office, parting the crowd of onlookers as they went by.

Deciding it was time to get out of my truck I go to stand by Angela who was standing near the entrance to school. Once I got there the bell had rang signaling the start of school and Angela and I, after quickly hugging each other, walked to our first class together as we were in the same biology class.

We got there in the nick of time and sat down right at the back just as the teacher began speaking. He didn't get very far in whatever he was saying though as the lesson was disrupted by two of the vampires who had entered. It was a male and a female and I was nearly in fits of laughter when I saw them. The man had the woman over his shoulder and she was smacking him on the back while he laughed at her. I knew that the girl wasn't hitting very hard so that the sound they made wouldn't be heard from everyone in the class and I could tell that it was annoying her to no end to have to do that.

The man dropped the girl before they got in front of the teacher and began introducing themselves to him quietly. The teacher began pointing them to this end of the class and I looked to my right and saw they were the only seats left in the class. I couldn't stop the grin on my face and whispered so low only the vampires could hear, "You two have a lot of explaining to do and yes, I do know you can hear me." They looked shocked for a second before they sat down.

Turns out that this lesson was going to be a free period so I turned to the two vampires and studied them. The man was big and bulky but looked to be the sort of immature over-protective brother type. The female was tall and lean with beautiful blonde hair that flowed down to her waist. They both had red eyes, but that didn't bother me because I knew it was just their normal diet. It's like a human that has eaten meat all their life, it's hard to stop once you know what it tastes like.

I was going to say something to them but the blonde beat me to it, "Hello Bella." She smiled at me and my grin got wider.

"Hello to you too. I'm sorry, I don't know your name." She didn't seem to mind that I didn't know her name.

"Mhmm, right. Well, my name is Heidi and this is my mat- my boyfriend." She said quickly looking slightly nervous at the people who looked back at us talking. Her mate who the other students considered her boyfriend was staring at me gauging my reaction to her slip up. I grinned up at him.

"I know that you two and the rest of your... family are vampires. But, I want to know why you're here." If they were suprised, they didn't show it.

"Well, in all honesty.. we're here for you. We have a new vampire in our coven, she's a physic and she had a vision of you joining us, but we can't force you and we would like to know if you would like to come back with us to Volterra? I'm Dimitri by the way." He looked unsure of himself and I found this particularly cute.

"Depends, will you be my brother and Heidi my sister?" I asked because I wanted to know that I would have family and not be treated differently.

"Of course! Before we even met you and Kiera, the new vampire, told us about you we felt that you were part of the family!" Exclaimed Heidi. I looked at them both and smiled, nodding my head.

"Yes! I'll go with you, I can't wait to get out of here. I knew this was going to be a good day. Can we just skip school and go now?" Since it was only first period and the teacher had sat down sleeping a while ago since this was going to be a free period I decided to get out now and leave as quickly as I can. They looked at me suprised.

"Don't you want to say goodbye to your friends.. family?" Heidi asked.

"No, I have no friends here except for Angela and well, that's what I was wondering... could we possibly bring Angela with us? She's my best friend and has been with me through everything, she's also had a hard life and I want to get her as far away from her 'parents' as possible. Please?" I practically begged them quietly.

"Yes, we can but only if she wants to but you have to know that if she doesn't want to come with us after you've told her about our kind we're going to have to.. " Dimitri drifted off and made a motion of slitting his throat to get his point across.

I laughed silently and told him that she already knows and will come as soon as asked. I turned to Angela and gained her attention from reading her book and pointed at the door and then at Dimitri and Heidi. All three of them getting the point we head out to the hallway as quiet as possible. Once we get outside Angela turns to me with a questioning gaze, "What's up Bella and why are they here?" She said kindly pointing to the other two.

"They want us to stay with them... forever." I say happily.

"Really? They want me to come as well?" She asked a little self consciously.

"Yes, both of us! We're going to live like sisters and they will be our siblings as well! Maybe we'll even find our mates!" I say over excitedly.

I turn to the two vampires and give them both big hugs. They both returns them happy that we're both okay with it and I watch as Angela lifts her veil of shyness and jumps both of them into a bone breaking hug, well, what would have been a bone breaking hug. We're all pulled from our bubble when we hear a cough behind us and see the other 4 vampires standing there eyebrows lifted at the sight before them.

I looked at them all gathering the differences about them all. There was a slightly short girl with short pretty blonde hair, red eyes, and the cutest face in the world but there was something about her demeanor that told me she had lived a very hard life. She was wearing a tiger print top with a leather high-waisted skirt over top that went down to mid thigh, a gray cardigan and plain black flats. The boy next to her was taller than her by maybe 4 inches and was holding her hand. He had short hair that was in a little mohawk style at the top of his head, he was wearing black skinny jeans, a 'Drop Dead' tee and bright blue converse. The other girl on his right had pin straight black hair and was wearing a long tight fitting floral purple top that she used just as a short dress, a pair of flat boots that went to her mid calf a gray cardigan. They were all beautiful and had red eyes but it was the last boy who was the most beautiful to me. He looked nothing like the blonde but I could tell that even in their human life they were truly siblings. Twins maybe? He had straight brown hair that had somehow also gotten blue, green and pink streaks in it. His hair wasn't too long but it was long enough to just cover his eyes a little. He was wearing faded red skinny jeans, a plain white shirt and a black cardigan over top, he was wearing black converse sneakers and I can honestly say that I think I was drooling.

They began introducing themselves and I found out that the pretty blonde and hot dude were twins, Jane and Alec. The boy who was holding hands with Jane was Felix and the other girl was Chelsea. Dimitri told them who Angela and I were and told them that we would be staying with them, he then turned to me, "You do want to be changed, right?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"No, I was going to wait out my years until I turn old and die. Yes, of course we want to get changes, right Angela?" She began nodding vigorously.

"Hell yes. No way am I staying with you just to die. I have no family to die and see again. No other friends, and I already feel like you're all part of my real family that I don't think I could bear to leave it because of a silly thing like death." She said laughing. I looked at her awe-struck. She's not usually so talk-a-tive and she never used to joke about death.

Shaking the thought out of my head I turn back to everyone else, "Well, that's settled. We want to go now and I was hoping that we could go shopping once we get to Volterra because I don't want to go back home, and I don't think Angela does either, to pack. We just want to go now and never come back." I looked at them hopeful and they nodded and began walking out to the car park. Angela and I followed by as quickly as we could but they were walking too quickly and we were taking so long that eventually Alec picked me up and flung me over his shoulder while Chelsea did the same with Angela. I saw Angela blush and smiled to myself because I knew that Angela liked girls, and the way Chelsea was looking at Angela it looked like she might like girls as well. They carried to the cars laughing along the way and seated us side-by-side in the cars and took the front seats for themselves. The others had already left and we made our way to the airport, ready for our quick escape from Forks.

We got to the airport and easily got tickets and were on the plane after an hour of waiting. I don't know how long we were in the plane because I had fallen asleep on Alec just as soon as we'd got on it.


	4. Hogwarts

After a long night of watching movies and having fun we all settled into my room to sleep. There were two beds in my room so we split but since Draco and Pansy were going out I decided to let them share the bed alone. Theo and Blaise are gay so I had no problem sharing the bed with them but to make sure nothing happened while I was in the bed with them I slept in the middle. Before long we'd all fallen asleep to the gentle playing of He Is We on my radio.

The next morning we piled into the dining room and had a light breakfast before going to Diagon Alley. Diagon Alley was crowded today because it was the last day to get supplies for Hogwarts and many parents had left it till the last minute to get the things their kids need. Knowing Pansy and Draco wanted some time to themselves I took the hands of both Theo and Blaise and led them to the Three Broomsticks for a few butterbeers. We got to the all ages pub and made our way to a spare table in the corner of the room. We ordered our drinks when the bar lady came over and settled down to our drinks.

"Mia hun, you should ask to move houses." Came the gentle voice of Theo.

"Why should I move out of the Malfoy house? I thought you liked them?" I asked confused.

Theo began to laugh, "Not that house. I mean ask to move to Slytherin house."

"You know I can't do that. I'm a mudblood, there has never been a mudblood in Slytherin house. Ever." I reminded them.

"You're not a mudblood. You're a muggle-born who's absolutely amazing, so we know you'll be able to change the 'no muggle-born' thing going on in our prejudiced house. I'm sure Dumbledore will agree. He'll probably take this as a good thing." Blaise said.

"Why do you guys want me to move?"

"We've noticed that you act more like a Slytherin than you do a Gryffindor. That and it'll be easier to sneak into your room if you're in the same house as me." Blaise said with Theo nodding and grinning along with him.

"Oh, you two are impossible. You'll both have each other if I'm not there." I say rolling my eyes.

"We don't always want sex Mia. You're great to cuddle with. There's just something calming about you my dear and I will not lose that to your house." Theo said disgusted.

"Fine. We'll ask Dumbledore. Harry and Ron will have something else to get used to. It's good I like green more than red. Wait, why don't we stay in the Room of Requirements? I'll change to Slytherin but we'll stay in the Room of Requirements so that we don't have to be around the others. We'll invite Draco, Pansy and Ginny to come along." We discussed it more and then left when Draco and Pansy came along. Going back home we all stayed at our house again and leave for Hogwarts the next morning.


End file.
